With the development of mobile communications technologies, a multi-mode terminal emerges. A multi-mode terminal is compatible with multiple network technology types, so that a user can enjoy more services. Services of different network technology types, which are obtained by a multi-mode terminal, are provided respectively by network element of different network technology types at a network side. When a service of a certain network technology type is realized, a corresponding network element allocates a radio resource for the terminal for corresponding control and data transmission, thereby completing a service of a corresponding network technology type. A multi-mode terminal not only can complete services of different network technology types, but also can realize concurrent services, that is, realize services of more than two different network technology types at the same time.
However, the prior art has the following disadvantages: After a network element of one network technology type allocates a radio resource for the multi-mode terminal for a service of its corresponding network technology type, radio resources for services of other network technology types are unavailable, thereby restricting realization of concurrent services and causing that reliability for implementing concurrent services of the multi-mode terminal is reduced.